


Lonely

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, One Shot, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled based on song Alone by HalseyThis was written a while ago, before Kushida moved on to NXT





	Lonely

Yujioro Kushida was lonely and he didn’t understand why. All of his other friends and co-workers were happy. Sure they were on the road a lot, but on their days off they were happy to hurry home to their wives and/or girlfriends, excited to have someone to hurry home to. Kushida had a girlfriend. He adored her and he would be exited to hurry home to her. The only problem was that she was never there. 

**  
I got a new place in Cali, but I’m gone every night  
So I fill it with strangers to they keep em alive  
She said she told you she knows me but the face isn’t right  
She asked if I recognized her and I told her I might  
**

Walking into their shared apartment, Kushida had to usher out all the strangers. He didn’t know any of these people and he suspected she didn’t either. He just didn’t understand why she would have all these people in her home. It should be her sanctuary, not to mention how very dangerous it was having people they didn’t even know in their home. Everyone he asked didn’t seem to know her, or where she was if they did know her. 

Shoulders slumping Kushida set about tidying up the small space, taking inventory and noted what of their belongings were now missing. He had long ago stopped keeping anything in their home, knowing she was so lost in her own little world that she would never notice people stealing from them. 

When they had first got together he had found it endearing. His artistic little space case as he affectionately called her. She was a free-spirit, drifting around and never staying in one place for too long. Kushida knew that and it was a lot of fun at first. He had the benefits of a girl at home, without the nagging that came with it. She never complained how long he was gone for, or how many days went between phone calls. Most of the time he had to initiate contact and he wondered how long it would take her to notice if he didn’t call her this time. 

**  
You know that everywhere I go I got a million   
Different people trying to kick it  
But I’m still alone in my mind  
**

Kushida laid out across the couch, staring up at the skylights in the room of their home contemplating their relationship. He had told her he was coming home today. Had hoped to see her and spend some much needed couples time together, but he could see that fantasy floating away. Heaving a sigh he flung his arm over his eyes, breathing steadily as he thought about their future. 

Kushida was a traditionalist at heart. He wanted a wife at home to greet him when he came home from a long road trip. He wanted babies being raised in a two-parent home. He wanted to be secure in the knowledge that when he was away things would run smoothly. He knew you weren’t cut out for that life. It would stifle you and destroy your spirit and he wouldn’t do that to you. He did love you and wanted nothing but the best for you. But the best for you wasn’t with him. The two of you were very different people who wanted different things. It had been fun while it lasted and you would always have a special place in his heart, but a small part of him wishes he had never met you. 

**  
I know you’re dying to meet me  
But I can just tell you this  
Baby as soon as you meet me  
You’ll wish that you never did  
**

Coming to peace with his decision Kushida rose from the couch, heading to the bedroom where he methodically packed up his meager belongings. Looking at the small amount of things he had here he smiled sadly, realizing subconsciously he always knew this wasn’t going to be his permanent stop. 

Hefting his bags along with him Kushida headed to the kitchen and pulled the notepad off the fridge. In his messy scrawl he wrote his goodbye leaving it on the counter for her to find. As he walked out without a backwards glance he idly wondered just how long it would take her to discover his goodbye.


End file.
